Foruntately Unforuntate
by foreverisgone
Summary: Seventeen years has been too long for Rapunzel. She dreamed of seeing her floating lights but her mother won't allow it. Taking matters into her own hands, she runs far away. Too bad the forest is scarier than it appears. Surrounded by unveiled shadow creatures, she is whisked away to an island she never knew existed. Hiccunzel


First Crossover for Tangled

Hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: All Characters owned by Disney and Dream works.

Reviews and Constructive Criticism welcomed

**I tried to keep them in character, if anyone has constructive criticism I am more than willing to take it. I tried to match the story with the era of the time too. The time period of the story was set during the middle ages. **

* * *

Darkness engulfed Corona as the busy bodies shuffled up and down the streets. The moon's radiance lit the streets as inhabitants made their way home. Children attached to their mom's hips as they scurried into their homes. Fathers looked out the window before quickly dimming their lanterns. The town of Corona slowly entered the state of slumber and in a few moments the only building that held any light would be the palace. A place where joy and splendor renounced their presence now occupied by heartbreak and distress. A tall well-built regal man fell into the depths of grief that night.

King Charles stared out the window disheartened. _'How long has it been already? Seventeen years and the pain has not dwindled down.' _He gazed at the moon and the light embraced his body. His reflection startled him, sporadic strands of hair pointed in every direction, his unkempt beard black with flecks of gray hairs. Sullen eyes from the heartbreak they suffered seventeen years ago. He inhaled deeply; he wasn't the least bit concerned in his appearance he had come here to mourn. "_My only daughter and I failed her, I couldn't protect her.' _His eyes became foggy as water rimmed his bottom lid. With hunched shoulders he turned away from the window and plopped at the edge of the bed. His hands covered his face as he wept, the salt soaking his callous hands, hot waterfalls dropped on his cheeks and his rigid stature defeated. _'My baby girl, she's gone, somewhere out there and I couldn't protect her, what kind of father am I? What kind of king am I? How could I protect my kingdom when my daughter was taken from my own quarters.' _Racking sobs shook him thoroughly and increased as Charles fell deeper into his grief. The moonlight shined through and the king fell on his knees in anguish. His hands fell from his face and he curled his fingers together, his eyes glossier than before, crimson combined with a bit of swelling rimmed his eyes. He let out a shaky breath before he said a mental prayer, ' _Dear Lord, I know that we had this conversation before, and I come to your presence to ask you for your guidance, I miss her terribly and if she is out there I want her home Lord. I believe that you will work everything out for all of our goods, but please let that bright future include her. I will do whatever it takes Lord to have her back home with me. Please Lord I need her home.'_

Tears evaded the swipe of his hands as he stood up, his body shaking with fatigue. Charles walked in front of the window and looked out to his village, his people. He sighed and placed a pale hand on the glass. _'Wherever you are Rapunzel, I'm here waiting for you.'_

The king's sorrow wasn't hidden. His wife watched through the door and her gentle, stern face wavered and water penetrated her tear ducts, she could only sympathize. She wanted to comfort him, but after all these years of continuous consolation, she knew it was useless. She missed her daughter tremendously, the aching of heart never dulled, but she had to stay strong for her husband and kingdom. _'Rapunzel dear,' _Elizabeth thought '_your dad and I will continue to wait for you, and we will search the ends of the earth to find you. Don't forget you are daddy's little girl.' _Elizabeth's lips fashioned into a dim smile. Her long brown hair swished behind her back as she entered the room and walked towards her husband. Charles glanced behind him when he felt thin arms wrap themselves around him. He looked into his wife's emerald eyes and wiped a tear as his lips curled up sadly, his russet color eyes told her of the sadness and aching that his words would fail to express. He turned towards her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, their burdens equally shared under the moon gleaming above them.

* * *

Corona wasn't the only place darkness invaded. Deep within Corona forest there is an invisible entrance to a seventy feet tower hidden behind a curtain of plants. The tower was established deep within the forest founded on a large rock pit. Different shades of gray bricks and moss-covered the tower halfway till it met up with the pale color of the homely circular shelter that contained three members. The lone window decorated at the rim with reddish borders and wooden boards. The top of the tower ended in a point colored with blue paint. A traditional home for the enchantress Madam Gothel.

"Pascal, it's almost time!" A blond female scurried around the inside of the tower to the window. Her ankle length purple dress swished with the motion, her long pink sleeves rolled up at her elbow and her lavender bodice tightly secured around her midsection. Her chores had come to an end and she ran to the window. She inhaled the nightly fresh air and her lips widened brightly. "My birthday is coming soon and I know those floating lights will come out and fly high into the sky. I need to see them Pascal, this year has will be the year."

Pascal looked up at the blond and sighed. For seventeen long years she dreamed of watching the lights up close, she held such fascination towards them. He always hoped to travel to the kingdom with her, but Gothel would never let her leave this tower. Pascal looked down at the wooden floor and sadly acknowledged this year wouldn't be so different.

"I mean-" The blond started, bringing Pascal out of his thoughts, "Don't you think I waited long enough, this year I'll be eighteen I'm sure she will at least think about it." She was so optimistic and her emerald eyes captivated hope. Pascal couldn't help but weakly smile back and give her thumbs up. '_Maybe' _The chameleon thought.

The golden maiden quickly dashed through the tower making sure everything had been polished and neat; she wanted her mother to be in a good mood when she presented her question tonight. She couldn't wait any longer, the moon glistened from the heavens above and she had a feeling that tonight would be thrilling. She figured mother might say yes because of her growing age. She will now be eighteen, the year of prudence and wisdom. Her mother couldn't possible believe that she didn't dream of going outside. She was looking over the bookshelf for any infiltrating dust particles when her ears picked up a soft voice. She strained her ears to hear mother say,

"Rapunzel, let down your hair!" Oh dear, mother was home already. _'I can do this!' _she chided herself as she walked slowly towards the window. _'Just ask her, I'm almost eighteen I shouldn't be scared' _Though Her mother had a temper at times, especially when she asked to go out of the tower. She nodded towards Pascal as he ran to her room. She inform him later of the outcome.

"Coming Mother!" Long golden hair fell down from window and a middle-aged woman grasped the ends of it, wrapping strands around her feet before tugging it, notifying Rapunzel to lift her up. A cloaked woman appeared at the window and released Rapunzel's hair once she balanced her feet on the ground. She removed the cloak to unveil black crinkled curls laced with gray strands. Her gray cat-like eyes surveyed the area, impressed with the neatness of the tower. Her pale skin clashed with the crimson color of the renaissance silk dress, a belt circling the middle. Gold hoop earrings adorn her ears and she moved forward as she handed Rapunzel her cloak. tell

"Rapunzel dear, at your time of youth this really shouldn't be taking so long." Referring to the entrance she had, "You just throw your hair out the window and pull."

Behind her mother, Rapunzel stumped by the statement recovered with weak smile "Heh, sorry mom I'll be quicker next time." She placed her mom's cloak on the cold nail on the wall.

Gothel moved to go to the kitchen stopping when Rapunzel suddenly stood in front of her.

"Mother..." Rapunzel started nervously. Gothel gazed down at her amused as she continued,

"Do you know what is coming up in a couple of days?"

Gothel thought for a moment before her eyes lit up in remembrance.

"Yes, I do my dear, it is your birthday." Gothel moved to the right and passed Rapunzel mindlessly. Rapunzel gripped her fist tightly as she followed her mother's direction.

"Not just another birthday mother, it's my eighteenth birthday and I was wondering if-" Gothel's head snapped towards Rapunzel and her words died in her mouth.

_'Just say it!' _Her conscious screamed.

"I want to see the floating lights." Her voice faltered in a whisper, her voice shaken from the nerves.

"Rapunzel," Gothel started, "speak louder you know how I hate the mumbling."

Rapunzel took a deep breath _'One more time'_

"If I could go see the floating lights."

Gothel's face fell still and she agonizingly walked towards her staring into Rapunzel's eyes the entire time.

"Rapunzel dear," Her deathly sweet voice echoed through the kitchen "I-"

"I know mother the world outside is cruel and evil, but I think I can handle it." Rapunzel voice started finding courage, "I mean you can go with me and it will be a mother-daughter trip and I know that you can handle the ruffians."

"Rapunzel dear, I wouldn't be able to go."

"Then let me go by myself mother, I'm almost eighteen I'm sure I will be fine in the outside world. I just really want to go see this lights and-"

"Rapunzel, there are people out there who will find you and try to use you for your hair, they will cut it and you'll lose your beautiful gift an-"

"Mom I can defend myself and protect myself, I'll hide from everyone and they won't see me, I think this ca-"

"Rapunzel I don't think it's the best idea, there are cruel people who will use your gift for themselves outside this tower and I don't want anyone taking you away from me. That's it. You are not going."

"But mom," Rapunzel bit her lip and her eyes casted down, "please let me go, I feel a connection to those lanterns and I feel as if they are somehow for me. I just want to see them. It'beens my dream." She casted her hopeful eyes upon her mom's face, her lips formed into a hoping smile and her hands clasped together.

"Rapunzel dear, I said no, you couldn't go. You won't be safe out there, you aren't ready to go outside by yourself yet."

"Then when will I be?" Rapunzel stomped her foot with impatience, it just wasn't fair, she didn't know if those lights would be there every single year, she wanted to see them now that she had the opportunity.

Gothel narrowed her eyes towards Rapunzel, " When I know you are ready, after all flower, mother knows best." She touched Rapunzel's head and sat down on the wooden chair in front of the fireplace.

"Rapunzel I'm feeling a bit weary after our argument, come sing to me." Gothel called out from the chair.

Rapunzel defeated walked towards the fireplace and tucked her legs underneath her body and placed her hands on her lap. Gothel placed her hand on Rapunzel's head, as she was about to start singing.

_'This can't be over yet,' _Rapunzel thought, _'I can convince her, I know I can.'_

Rapunzel took a deep breath and quickly started singing, startling Gothel,

"Flower, gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine Heal what has been hurt Change the Fates' design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine What once was mine"

Gothel's weary skin looked blemish free, the gray flecks of hair disappeared, her youth completely restored.

"Rapunzel!" Gothel sputtered out, "What was the meaning of th-"

"Mother please just listen to me about the lights, I really want to see them and I know that you're scared but I can promise y-"

"RAPUNZEL! You are not going to see those lights"

"But mother I can handle my-"

"NO you cannot!" Gothel pinched her forehead in frustration, since when had Rapunzel become a pain.

Rapunzel build up enough courage to ask one more time, "Mother please could I go see the lights. I am capable to take care of myself I could show you, I clean, I cook, I do everything I can. I know I'm ready mother."

With each passing word released from Rapunzel's mouth, the scowl on Gothel's face increased grossly.

"I could even take the pan with me if anyone think-"

Rapunzel did not expect the outcome she was about to get,

"RAPUNZEL YOU ARE NEVER LEAVING THIS TOWER! EVER!"

Her green eyes held fear among other emotions. She quietly stood up and stepped away from her mother. She lowered her gaze and sighed, defeat heavy on her shoulders. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't, she couldn't.

Gothel looked down at Rapunzel, remorse stinging at her ancient heart. Sighing heavily she hugged Rapunzel.

"I know I might seem like the bad guy, but I want you safe and unharmed, if anything happen to you, I would die."

"I know mother, I know." Rapunzel acknowledged as she wrapped her thin arms around her mother's waist.

"I love you." Her mother started their banter.

"I love you more."

"I love you most." With that Gothel kissed Rapunzel's head and released her.

"Mother..." Rapunzel started to say

"Yes, Rapunzel" Gothel's voice weary and cautious.

"Could you get some of that paint made from the white sea-shells."

Sighing, Gothel answered "Rapunzel that's a three-day trip from here." She glanced down to see Rapunzel twiddling with her thumbs.

"I know mother but I just though-"

"Rapunzel I'll do it but promise me one thing."

Rapunzel glanced up at her mother, her pale finger raised and her other hand attached to her hip.

"Promise me you will never ask to leave this tower again."

Rapunzel sighed and fought back the steaming water droplets ready to burst.

"I promise."

Gothel smiled and turned towards her room, as she started walking she turned her head back to Rapunzel and bid her a goodnight.

"Goodnight Mother." She said as she walked towards her own room.

She moved the curtain aside and plopped stomach first on the bed. Hot torrents of sorrow coursed out her eyes, the salt mixed in with the softness of the sheets. She let out shaky breaths as she continued to sob more. Her dream was never to be fulfilled. Pascal, noticing his friend, jumped up from the floor and sat on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck, hoping it was a comfort. She furiously wiped her eyes with the back of her pale hands and sat up. She hugged her knees to her chest and placed her chin on them as she rocked back and forth.

"I don't get it Pascal." She whispered, her voice worn from crying.

He looked up at her questioningly.

"I mean why does it matter if I go for a while, I would definitely come back." The blond kept rocking back and forth as the lizard nuzzled her neck.

"I have to see those lights Pascal, it's the only thing I ever wanted this badly." She looked at him for answers, but he just stared back at her with big red eyes.

Pascal thought for a moment, he heard the conversation between them and he had an idea, he just hoped Rapunzel agreed with it.

He jumped of her shoulders and grabbed a piece of cloth lying around and looked up at her.

She looks confused, of course Pascal thought, she wasn't in his head.

He continued by putting some of her stuff in it, such as a brush, a book she left in her room. He looked up at her hopefully, but confusion filled the emerald eyes.

Pascal huffed and pointed to the materials and then pointed to the curtain. He did it about three more times when her orbs glossed with understanding.

"You want us to run away?" She gasped at the utter thought of it. It was cruel and rebellious she couldn't do that.

Pascal nodded proudly, till he heard the dislike in Rapunzel's voice. He just watched her mentally battle herself.

'_I could run away, but mother would be so heartbroken.' 'But you'll come back, it's not as if you are leaving forever.' 'But I couldn't disobey mother with such negligence.' 'Look at how she treated you, she locks you up here, taking a stroll in fresh air isn't going to kill you.' 'She is only protecting me' 'You are old enough to know right and wrong, she is being unfairly overprotective,' 'What if I leave a note, then she'll know I'll be coming back' 'Right then you can go guilt free.' 'But I promised her I wouldn't leave the tower,' 'On the contrary, you promised never to ask again'_

Rapunzel looked at Pascal and smiled shyly. "So, when do you think we should leave?"

Pascal's eyes lit up. He jumped on her shoulder and licked her cheek.

"Haha, I'm excited too Pascal, nervous, but excited mostly."

She laid back into her bed and pulled the sheets over herself. Pascal cuddled in on the pillow her head rested on. She gazed up at her room soaking up all the details. The four alabaster bed poles, her artwork covering every wall, her light blue sheets. She turned towards Pascal and whispered,

"Tomorrow afternoon we leave."

The sun beckoned awakening as it placed itself above the earth and radiated light to the creatures below. Rapunzel groggily open her eyes till she remembered last night. With a yawn and a swift removal of her blankets she stood up and pushed the curtain aside. Her mother was already packing for her trip. Gothel looked up and her lips formed a soft smile.

"Good Morning dear, I was just about to wake you." Gothel moved towards her surprised when Rapunzel tackled her into a hug.

"Mother I'm sorry for last night. I promise I won't be trouble anymore." Rapunzel's lifted her head and emerald eyes watched gray eyes.

Gothel's heart warmed a bit and she wrapped her left arm around Rapunzel's waist and placed her right hand on her head.

"I know dear, mother knows best anyway." She gently released Rapunzel and pulled her back, "Now I'll only be gone for three days. Keep the tower clean while I'm gone. Bye dear." And with that Rapunzel let her golden hair flow down the window with Gothel attached to it. Rapunzel watched through the window and as Gothel waved bye, Rapunzel's heart sped up knowing in a couple of hours neither of them would be found in the tower.

Her mother disappeared behind the wall of plants and Rapunzel turned around and hollered,

"Pascal! She's gone let's get ready!"

With her tower polished and neat, not a dust in sight. Rapunzel grabbed her bundle of belongings as well as her pan. She stood in front of the window and gazed down. The grass was virgin green and the stream circling the tower wasn't too deep. She couldn't believe she was nervous. _'Come on, you are so close, don't back down now.' _She chided herself. She looked towards her shoulder,

"Pascal are you ready?" She questioned,

Pascal puffed out his chest and nodded. He would take care of the ruffians and anyone who try to do harm to her.

"All right here goes everything."

She hooked a piece of her hair to the nail and let the rest glide down the along the tower.

"I can do this, I can." She whispered to herself. She placed her foot on the wooden board and then fear gripped her.

"Pascal I can't." She backed away from the window. "I can't defy mother after all she has done for me." She went to turn to rip up the letter she had written her mother, when Pascal sighed and shook his head sadly. He grabbed her belongings then jumped of the ledge.

"PASCAL!" Rapunzel cried. She grabbed her hair and whisked her way down the tower, she let one hand free as she caught Pascal half way in midair.

"You silly chameleon what were you thin-" She stopped in mid sentence as her foot was five centimeters from the ground.

Pascal looked at her and knowing she needed support, wiggled out of her hand and fell face first on the grass. He shook himself as he got up and inclined his head for her to try.

She looked at him unsure, but then sighed and her toe touched the grass. It felt amazing. She let her whole body fall into the grass and rolled on it.

"Pascal, this is beautiful!" She stood up and circled around, looking at the trees, the skyline, everything from a different perspective. She ran towards the stream and ran her hands through it, giggling at the adrenaline in her body took full course. She pulled her down from the hook and grabbed her bundle. Enchanted by the beauty of the outdoors, she didn't want to leave. 'B_ut I can't stay here any longer.'_ Her mother would be back soon and she had to find Rapunzel waiting in the tower. The sun's overwhelming rays took her by surprise as she grasped the brightness of the afternoon.

"Oh man Pascal, we better start heading out. The floating lights appear in two days." Rapunzel stated soaking up the sun.

He rolled his eyes, when she was ready.

After a few nudges and nibbles from Pascal Rapunzel walked in front of the wall of plants. Her hand move to pull it aside, when a thought crept into her mind _'what if mother was right behind the wall?' _Her heart quickened in rate and she clutched her hand to her chest. She really hoped not. With the tiny amount adrenaline she had left, she rapidly pushed the curtain of plants aside and held her breath.

"_Thank you' _She said to the sky and ran into the vast expansion of the forest.

* * *

She was lost, she knew it by heart. Her and Pascal had wandered the forest for so long her feet ached. She loved being barefoot, but all she ever did was stay inside the tower, now that she was living the outdoors life, she really wished she had worn stockings. The sunlight dimmed as she went deeper into the forest. She clunged closer to Pascal as her heart started racing. She could hear her heart pulsing and it made even more cautious because of how quiet it had become. Her steps were swift, but loud and these twigs were everywhere. As soon as she step on one her heart would stop and she lift her pan up for protection realizing and later chuckling nervously that it was her own fault.

She continued walking the forest aimlessly with Pascal on her shoulder, the night finally claiming the forest. She looked towards Pascal and could only see his silhouette. She shivered as the night breeze passed by her.

"Maybe we start a fire?" Rapunzel asked Pascal, startled by the echo her voice rang in the dark forest.

He nodded and tried to look for a nice place.

Rapunzel thankfully read knowledge books back at the tower throughout her years, and while she never really tried anything besides recipes and artwork she could at least try to remember the story about the Vikings in the woods. How they found rocks and twigs, created a spark and started fire. If only it was that easy. The forest looked unwelcoming at night. It was pitch black, she couldn't even see her hand in front of her. The canopy of the trees hid the moon and she suddenly regretted coming out. She had no clue what to do and now she was lost in the abyss of the forest. Her eyes started burning with the arrival of tears when she heard a twig snap. Rapunzel stiffened, as her heart pounded faster than a cheetah after its prey. Her and Pascal were still on the road looking for a place to start a fire. Since he was nocturnal, he could see in low-lighted areas, she unfortunately couldn't. Another twig snapped from the same direction and Rapunzel closed her eyes. _'I better run now, or its over' _She couldn't fight the curiosity in her veins, urging her to turn back and see her predator before she bolted. Rapunzel half glanced back seeing a silhouette of a tall creature on top of a vicious animal. She didn't even think twice before she ran her heart out.

She ran through the trees and she tried to grab as much of her hair as possible, pulling it along so her predator doesn't grab it. Branches tore her pale skin as she continued sprinting through the forest. She felt Pascal clutching to the fabric on her shoulder, she heard the pulsing of her heart through her ears and she felt her tears leaking down her cheek. She was scared before, now she was terrified. The footsteps of the animal kept coming closer as the forest continued to expand. _'I have to do something' _ She knew she couldn't get caught by ruffians, she never see the lights or worse she never go back home and mother would never forgive her. With a bit of determination she turned to the right, startling the animal and creature behind her. Leaves surrounded her everywhere, she couldn't see a clear path, but she knew she had to keep going. Her fingers bruised and her dress tattered. Her feet started burning, the ache increasing with each step she took. Her tears freely fell from her face as she kept pushing through the bush. She started gasping for her breath, sweat sticking to the back of her neck as she work to pull her hair quickly through the bush along with the rest of her. She pushed the last of the bush aside came to a dark clearing. She finished pulling the last bits of her hair and took in her surroundings.

"Pascal, is it safe?" her nerves wouldn't allow her voice to sound anymore than a whisper.

Pascal dropped to the floor and surveyed the area. He didn't see anything expect four trees all next to each other forming what they call a square. He kept looking, but didn't hear anything except Rapunzel's breathing and his heartbeat. He jumped back on her shoulder and nodded. It was as safe as far as he could see. Rapunzel relaxed a bit and walked towards the tree, they were all lined up diagonally from each other.

"Strange isn't it Pascal." She whispered. He only shrugged in response.

She looked behind her and didn't hear any sound. Pascal said it was safe too so she figured they could rest in the refuge of the trees. Rapunzel walked towards the center of the trees, it was a weird view, the trees canopies entangled with one another yet the trunks separated. She plotted down on the floor and tucked her legs underneath her body.

"Mother," Rapunzel started as she placed her head on her hands, "I'm so sorry I disobeyed." Pascal nuzzled her and felt guilty. It was his idea to run away and look where they ended up in the middle of nowhere. He glanced around as Rapunzel's sobs became faint in his ears and noticed carvings on the trees. He jumped of Rapunzel's shoulder and walked towards the tree in front of them. Pascal's sudden movement stop Rapunzel's sobs as she wondered about his peculiar actions.

"Pascal?" Rapunzel whispered, she didn't like the loss of heat her shoulder felt, the air was chilly and Pascal was all she had.

He reached the aged tree trunk and started crawling up the bark interested in what was written. As he got to the center of the tree, he noticed Rapunzel coming behind him, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. The first letter was B he could distinguish that. As he tried to get the second letter, the bushes started whispering. His heart froze and he spared a glance towards Rapunzel. She looked at him questioningly, she hadn't heard the noise yet. He really hope it wasn't a chase, he couldn't bear the first one. He jumped from the bark of the aged tree to Rapunzel's shoulder and listened. Rapunzel turned to Pascal to ask him what's wrong when her blood went cold as the bushes startled rustling. She sat down on the floor and scurried back. She could see the black silhouette using a knife to cut the bushes. Rapunzel's heart raced, terror was at her footstep.

_'Mother I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you. Mother does know best, I'm so sorry.' _The figure continued to cut the bushes reaching her destination at a rapid pace. She was about to stand up when she noticed the same action in every direction she turned.

_'Oh no!' 'How am I supposed to get out!' _Panic filled her veins and her breath became shallow. Rapunzel didn't know what to do, there was no way out of here. Another sound of metal-cutting nature ripped her from her worries. She pushed herself back towards the tree Pascal had resided on earlier and she closed her eyes.

_'For some reason, this tree relaxes me.' _The moment her body connected with the tree, she felt an unsurpassed peace at the pit of her stomach. At the moment she realized why, she was sinking into the tree.

_'What is going on! I'm becoming part of the tree!' _Her fears confirmed when she could no longer see the forest in front of her and darkness masked her vision.

* * *

"Did you get her?" A horseman dressed in a red coat with three sliver buttons lined up, black wool pants and a white rectangular hat questioned.

"No, she just disappeared." The other horseman informed. He had an unusual attire. Blue cotton vest with a cotton white shirt secured underneath. Brown slacks that reached up to his calves and maroon boots that cover what the pants don't. His silky shoulder-length brown hair parted in two. His chin inhabited a bit of facial hair and his smoldering brown eyes stared down at the horseman.

"Flynn, are you sure you saw her?

Flynn Rider lips curled up, "You bet I did and the king is going to owe me big when I find his precious daughter."

* * *

Rapunzel tried to cover the sunlight at all cost. It was blinding her eyelids, and there are so many creatures making unusual noises. She sunk her head further into the blades of grass when her eyes snapped open. She rapidly sat up and glanced around. Daylight covered the horizon. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Wasn't she getting suck in by a tree? She could have sworn she was last night. Her clouded vision cleared up as she noticed her surroundings once more. The four trees remained in their spots, majestic and aged just like the previous night. She must have had a nightmare last night.

'_That was some dream though, it felt so real!' _ She kept surveying the area when she remembered her color-changing friend.

"Pascal!" she whispered loudly. She was still shaken regardless if last night's events happened to be a nightmare.

Something stirred in her hair and she whipped back to see it was only Pascal cuddling deeper into her hair. She relaxed and softly smiled. Pascal really did hang in there with her. She silently laughed at her pun and grabbed him gently from the mid section of her golden hair. She placed him on her shoulder and look towards a clear path where the trees look a bit thinner in this place.

'_Might just be where we are.' _ Rapunzel thought and headed straight towards the clear path. _'Floating lights here I come.' _

'_The trees are still thin.' _She thought disapprovingly. Rapunzel knew that the trees in Corona weren't so slim. The weather had suddenly changed as well. The temperature must have dropped a bit from last night. She felt chills in her bones from breeze this place harbored. She set out to her path maybe fifty minutes ago and this part of the forest was different. The trees didn't look as lush, in fact they looked sharp. Rapunzel seen these trees before, but in her books, she didn't even realize that Corona had such wonders. They are known as pine trees. In addition to the newly discovered pine trees, they were shrubs near the path growing under the rocks that sat on them. It was an amazing sight especially as the sunlight shined through the cracks of the trees. She just wished it could have been warmer. Minutes passed and she found a sturdy log to sit on. The ache in her feet dulled, but it never went away. The hour she passed walking awakened the ache. She grabbed her foot and rested it on her knee and massaged the pain. She wouldn't dare use her hair just in case a bystander passes by and happens to witness the result of her powers.

She was battered from her waist down. Her dress torn in certain areas and she had scratches on her arms that were starting to bruise. She looked towards Pascal who was still asleep on her shoulders, or feigning sleep. She poked him on the side and he grumbled, but stayed in slumber till she poked him even harder. He awoke with a squeal and stumbled of her shoulder, which ignited soft laughter from Rapunzel.

"Pascal, get up. We are in this together Mr. I can't have you sleeping on the expedition." Rapunzel playfully chided.

Pascal opened his mouth, but quickly shut it as a scream passed through their ears.

Rapunzel looked at him worried. _'That wasn't a human scream.' _ While she never left the tower, she had her mother scream and it most certainly wasn't so deep and inhuman. She glanced back at Pascal only to realize that he had started walking the path ahead of her. Running up to match his pace, she picked him up from the floor.

"Where are you going?" She looked intrigued at his sudden interest in taking the lead.

Pascal gestured to the site where the scream originated and Rapunzel smiled. She was just about to ask him if he wanted to check it out.

"Lead the way then." She placed him back on the ground as they made their way down the path.

Forty minutes later, they found an opening. Pascal stopped at it first and then sniffed a bit. He nodded to himself and glanced up at Rapunzel. She stopped behind him and looked towards him.

"Is this the place?"

He nodded and jumped to her shoulder.

"Well, then let's check it out." Her lips widened as she entered the opening to find that it let to a beautiful luscious cove. The grass was a vibrant green, the lake was crystal blue. Rocks appeared in shaped in places and in the center of the cove was a tree that was held by the earth underneath it. It's roots hanged loosely in front of the land and sunk back down the soil. It was beautiful.

The beauty of nature took Rapunzel's breath; never had she seen such a marvelous place. The scenery welcomed you in. It was incredible. Her excitement over the new-found place quickly took a hold of her as she raced down the rocks in front of her. She carefully made her way down the jagged path and landed softly on the plush grass.

'_This is amazing!' _She smiled wholeheartedly. Finally the beauty of the outdoors she was waiting for. She glanced up to see Pascal still at the entrance.

"Come on Pascal!" She yelled at him, "I know you want to come down." She stuck out her tongue at him and gestured for him to come. As he made his way down she started to twirl around, her hair wrapping itself around her till she plopped on the floor covered in her hair.

"Oh no! I've been captured, Pascal quickly come rescue me. Oh where or where is my knight." She joked.

Pascal puffed out his chest as Rapunzel laughed at him and started making his way toward her when he stopped at the sight of a black nightmare.

Rapunzel's laughter dimmed when she saw Pascal's weird stature, She unwrapped herself and went towards him.

"Pascal what's wrong?"

Pascal grabbed the end of her dress and started tugging her toward the entrance of the cove.

"You want to leave already but we ju-" A roar broke her words completely. Soon she felt something warm next to her neck. The creature behind her growled and Rapunzel turned around and stepped back. It was a monster she was sure of it. It was glaring at her with light green almond-shaped eyes. The creature skin color resembled night from head to tail. It even had wings, she seen them on birds, but nothing so monstrous, these were enormous. Its ears would have been adorable to touch had it looked at her as if he would rip her head off. Pointy ebony thin ears, she had to remember that before her demise.

"Um…hi there, my friend, Pascal and I were wondering around, we didn't know that you were here first so we will just go." She smiled innocently as she took a step back. The creature growled threateningly and she stayed still.

'_All right Rapunzel, no movement, you don't want to anger the creature' _

She smiled at him and figured she talk to him, he seemed intelligent enough to threaten her, why not have a last conversation.

"My name's Rapunzel by the way." The creature's ear perked up."This is my first time out in the world. I never expected Corona to have creatures like you." She slid back a bit hoping he wouldn't notice the drastic change of distance. He didn't.

"I was on my way to see the floating lights, they came in a certain direction every year on my birthday, but I never had a chance to see them, but this year I took the liberation and did it anyway. I think I went the wrong way though." She looked at the creature as it silted its green eyes towards her. She realized that its sclera was actually green while its pupils were pitch black, just like his skin.

Rapunzel didn't know what to do. She wanted to leave now. The creature wasn't scaring her, but it wasn't so friendly. It was blocking her direction to the floating lights. _'Wait! Maybe it knows where the floating lights are.' _

"Um.." The creature focused his black eyes on her, "Would you happen to know where the lights come from?"

The creature looked confused. Rapunzel sighed, and plopped down. The creature growled at her and she hesitantly smiled back. She couldn't believe that she had no idea where the floating lights where.

_'Way to start out your dream Rapunzel.' _She scoffed at herself and placed her head on her hands and stared at the creature. Its skin looked rough and jagged, she never seen anything like this, her books didn't even mention such creatures. Rapunzel stared at it, soaking in all the details as it was glaring at her daring her to move.

_"Daring, I am creature.' _She stood up and saw Pascal blending in with the rocks. _'Everybody for themselves I see.' _She walked over to him, ignoring the warnings the creature heeded and grabbed him.

"What are you doin-" Her question caught in her throat as a purple fireball exploded over her head. She heard the earth moving and as she glanced up she saw pieces of rocks falling towards her. Rapunzel grabbed as much of her hair as she could and ran towards the stream. The creature shot another blast above her head that caused her to stumble and lose her balance. She felt flat on the ground and her feet tangled up with her hair.

She pushed Pascal away from her and tried to untangle her hair from her feet. She saw the creature start running towards her and her heart faltered a bit.

"Pascal run away! GO!" She grabbed him and threw him to the other side of the cove as the beast lurched forward. She covered her face with her arms as she saw him opening his mouth about to spurt out a fireball.

"TOOTHLESS!" The creature stopped and its eyes head snapping towards the direction the voice came from. Rapunzel unprepared for the delay slowly dropped her arms and looked in the same direction as the creature.

She saw another creature that looked like one of the boys her mother talked to her about. _'Oh no! he'll want my hair, and I bet this creature belongs to him! Oh great I left my frying pan back at the other side of the woods where I had been chased. I'll just act normal and if he asks about then I'll worry' _

A scrawny boy ran in her direction and Rapunzel noticed his clothing was strange compared to what she and mother wear. He had a vest fur coat and a light green tunic that stop at his mid-thigh with dark green pants on. His boots reminded Rapunzel of the Vikings in her book, though they don't say much about them, she knew he couldn't be one. He wasn't even a quarter of their size. His auburn hair was up to the nape of his neck and he had the clearest green eyes she seen.

While she was analyzing the newcomer she didn't realize how close he had gotten to her and the beast. He looked at her apologetically,

"Sorry about Toothless, he doesn't react well with strangers." He pet the creature and she couldn't believe that all the creature did was sit down and nudge him.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and smiled. _'It's finally nice to meet someone who is around my age, and he doesn't even seem interested in my hair.' _

"Its fine." Rapunzel startled by the almost-death experience had no words left.

"Well, I'm glad I came in time, I wouldn't know how to handle a burnt body," He smiled weakly and then his face fell at what he said, "um not that Toothless would have done that I'm sure he was just trying to protect our spot and even though he was threatening, I mean he is really bad with humans, but I don't think he would have ev-"He stopped when he heard her giggling.

She smiled up at him.

"Your funny, you know that."

The boy's face lit up, "Wow, well I've been called a lot of things but funny, I'm sure funny isn't one of them."

He looked at her and then put out his hand,

"I forgot to introduce myself, my name's Hiccup."

'_Hiccup? Are these the kind of names they have in outside world of my tower? How peculiar... and creative; I like it. _

She took his hand and responded,

"I'm Rapunzel."


End file.
